Gabrielle van Helsing (S3-S1)
Mistress Gabrielle has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events of the novel are in deed canon, but the Van Helsing film is not canon. Gabrielle van Helsing is a original character and anti-hero created by Jack Bauer, though the basis for van Helsing comes from Bram Stoker, who created the character of Abraham van Helsing. Character History Earlier Life Born into the van Helsing family, Gabrielle “Gabby” van Helsing quickly learned about her family’s lineage and their history dealing with vampires after Abraham van Helsing, the family’s patriarch and well-known member, had slayed the vampire known as the Count. Gabrielle would lived a quasi-normal childhood and liked her non-van Helsing until everything had changed when she had entered her adolescence. Her father, Jacob van Helsing, a well-known bounty hunter of serial killers had sent his daughter to live with Abraham “Bram” van Helsing, one of her many uncles. Bram was a retired vampire hunter that the van Helsings trusted with their life because he would know how to teach his niece. During the course of the eight years with him, Bram had taught her so much about vampires, hunting and slaying, and its lore that Gabrielle was deemed a perfect hunter. After Gabrielle turned eighteen years of age, her training was over and soon started to attend colleges all around the world while inspecting any vampiric sightings in the van Helsing name. She would have stay in one place for a few months before moving on after she had gotten rid of any of the vampire threat and go off into a new city. By the age of twenty four, she had finished college and worked as bounty hunter since vampire slaying was deemed outlawed or forbidden. She was more determined to excess herself rather then falling in love; she views her work as her top mission in life. A short time later Gabrielle had made a name for herself as being known for having being Samuel Loomis-esque during her investigations. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One An Invisible Threat By the end of October of 2006, Gabrielle was called in by a sheriff's department ten miles out of Las Vegas due to double homicide of two young woman that were slashed apart. Gabby, knowing who it was, arrived and quickly took charge, but didn't tell the deputies of whom had murdered the two women: an invisible man named Adam. After she had arrived at the motel she was staying, her cousin Matthew had called and asked if she needed any help. Knowing that she would help, Gabrielle agreed and asked for his help in taking down the invisible Adam. While waiting for his arrival, she mentally prepared herself in taking down The Invisible Man. Once Matthew and his trusty ally Bradford Sellers had arrived, Gabrielle and the duo had gone onto the streets where she pondered where a psychotic invisible man would go to get women, and after figuring out that Adam would go to women's bathrooms, the trio headed to a nearby bathroom where Gabrielle would encounter Adam and he had gotten the best of her until she was able to beat him and call for help where Adam was hit one of Bradford's spinning saw blades. After tracking down Adam to a tool shop on the edge of town, the tool shop unexpectedly was blown up and Adam's flying body was blown out from the shop. Gabrielle was able to chase down the person who had done this but they were too fast for her and gave up half-way. She returned and heard talk Adam speaking of the person who had did this and Gabrielle knew it was the Count once Adam spoke of the person's red eyes and shark-like teeth. After succumbed to his injuries and died, Gabrielle and co. had walked to the police department where she would report what happened. After saying her good-byes to Bradford and her cousin, Gabrielle quickly went another case in New York City regarding an un-dead police officer. Although with Bradford's help, she was able to defeat the un-dead police officer. Facing Off Against Vlad On the third Sunday of July 2007, Gabrielle was invited with her grand-uncle and cousin to Higgins Haven, a farmhouse/barn in Forrest Green. On the drive there she saw that Bram was acting strangely, and when they got to the place and saw no one was inside, her assumptions were proven right about Bram. Vlad had used the form of Bram after being exposed by Gabrielle when she stabbed him with a pitchfork. The two fought brutally until Vlad had disappeared just moments after getting his back broken by Gabrielle. Once Vlad had disappeared herself and her cousin Isaac Davis had quickly went to look for him only Vlad waited the moment to attack and quickly did so, using the right moment to actually bite her and transferring some of his vampiric venom into her bloodstream, making her becoming one of his 'sisters'. However when the real Bram van Helsing had should up and shot Vlad, Gabrielle asked her grand-uncle to end the pain, which he did with tears in his eyes. However Gabrielle did in fact technically die, but the stake had missed her heart by inches and the vampiric blood had already taken over then slowly transformed her into becoming a creature of the night. The next night Gabrielle had awoke and tracked down Vlad to the Higgins Heaven farmhouse where she would battle him. Regular Appearance As a human Gabrielle van Helsing stands at five foot five, and weighs one hundred and fifteenth pounds. She has dark red hair and light green eyes. After becoming a "creature of the night", Gabrielle still stands and weighs the same, and still has her light green eyes, but her hair is much more darker and slightly longer. The only main difference Gabrielle still relatively looks human, but her skin is a bit more paler and cold after her vampiric re-animation. In either form, she is usually wears casual clothing with a dark trenchcoat and sports a twin holster rig around her hips and strapped to the sides of her thighs; a gun holster on her right and ammo pouch on her left. Trademark Gear Although she is trained to handle any type of weapon and fire any sort of firearms imaginable, Gabrielle’s weapon of choice as a human was a stainless steel Smith & Wesson model 625 revolver, which she calls the van Helsing Special. The revolver fires its standard .45 caliber rounds and customize for Monster Killas; they are silver bullets with its tips filled with holy water and mercury and sealed with wax. Now as a vampire, Gabrielle prefers to use her vampiric powers for combat even though she still has access to all of her possessions. Category:The Van Helsing family (S3) Category:Badass Heroes Category:Vampires Category:Bounty Hunters